


GADDAMN POPCORN

by Liebenx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bell and Clarke live together, Domestic Fluff, Double Date, F/M, Movie Night, O and Lincoln have twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liebenx/pseuds/Liebenx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Planned double date Clarke forgot about and she's tired from a 12 hour shift and doesn't want to make her own food but Bellamy isn't making it for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GADDAMN POPCORN

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Kailee aka @bellamysveins on twitter. https://twitter.com/bellamysveins/status/737742677450629120

It was supposed to be a relaxing movie night with the four of us-but it quickly turned to an all out tug-of-war between Bellamy and I. Octavia and Lincoln came over to watch another one of Octavia’s post-apocalyptic teen movies but we didn’t even get through the previews before it... escalated.  
I just got home from my 12 hour shift in the ER to find Bellamy cleaning which was a first since they moved in six months ago. “Bell? Why are you cleaning, like actually cleaning?”  
“O and Lincoln are coming over for movie night.” I had totally forgot. Bellamy texted this morning but I barely registered before a group of high teeangers came in with one of them having a broken wrist (Jasper Jordan, Monty Green, and Nathan Miller were frequent visitors).  
“I’m exhausted, can’t we do it another night?” I’m so close to just passing out on the hardwood floor and being out for 10 hours undisturbed.  
“No way princess. We cancelled the past two times and they hadn’t been here since they helped us finish unpacking everything. Also, this time they actually got a babysitter and didn’t drop off the twins at Grandma’s this time.” He looks up when I groan of frustration and defeat. “And they won’t get mad if you fall asleep halfway through they know you work hard, long hours. They love you, they aren’t going to bite your head off.”  
“Fine. I’m taking a hot shower, and keep cleaning, it’s a new thing and it’s kinda hot and you let this place a mess.”  
“Yes ma’am.” He salutes and I run upstairs.  
I jump into a steaming shower and wash the dirt and grime of today. I dress into my soft sweatpants and steal one of Bellamy’s t-shirts off the bed. Once I leave our room I smell the aroma of popcorn. Delicious buttery popcorn. I wonder if I could con Bell into making me his “homemade” popcorn. But the smell of popcorn also makes me crave grilled cheese and I kinda want to eat that first then mindlessly eat popcorn until I feel like I can’t move.  
Walking into the kitchen I see Bell making his popcorn, and the entire kitchen is practically sparkling. “Did you clean the kitchen, or did you get a maid service?” I teased.  
“I am the maid service, especially for Her Royal Highness.” He bows and grasps my right hand and spins me around. I kiss his cheek and give him the “please-for-all-things-holy-do-something-super-nice-for-me” smile. “No. No way am I making you a three course meal because then Octavia will want it too, and then Lincoln will be eating off her plate. Then O will get mad at him for eating her food, then proceeding to make herself another plate and eat our entire stock of food within an hour. No way.”  
“Please please please? With a cherry on top?” The doorbell rang as soon as he opens his mouth and rushes out of the room. “Twerp.”  
“Heard that!” I huff in annoyance and open the fridge door to pull out the cheese. O and Lincoln are giving Bellamy hugs and greetings in the foyer and walking into the living room when they spot me on the other side of the bar.  
“Hey guys, just making myself dinner cause Bell won’t do it for me... but ya know, it’s fine and everything.” I give a pointed look at Bellamy and he averts his gaze away. “That’s what I thought coward.” He looks at me and I stick my tongue out at him to show him I’m kidding. “I’m making myself a grilled cheese, cause that’s like the only thing I can make.”  
“Barely,” Bellamy whispers to Lincoln.  
“Heard that!” I yell back. With the stove top on I grab the pan from the cabinet beside the oven and place it on the burner. The bread and cheese are laid out waiting to be placed in the pan when the movie is placed in the DVD player and the loud vibrations from the speakers over take our small house. “Could you turn it down a little please?” O picks up the remote and lowers the volume down. “Thanks O!”  
“No problem Clarkey.” I glance over and see Bellamy munching away on the deliciousness of that popcorn and he smirks at me. The know-it-all.  
I hover my hand above the pan to see if it’s hot enough, once I’m satisfied with the temperature I set my cheese sandwich in one of our housewarming gifts. I stand next to the stove waiting through a preview to flip my sandwich over. And it feels practically glued to the pan. I don’t want to admit defeat to a measly sandwich, but I have no choice. I think I ruined one the the easiest foods to make.  
I give a loud frustrated groan and look into the living room “Bellamy come help.”  
“What did you do?”  
“I don’t know that’s why I’m asking for your help.”  
“Did you put butter on the bread before putting it in the pan?”  
“Bellamy help,” I groan again to make my point.  
He looks over with a “cat-got-the-cream” look and says, “No way. My day just started getting interesting. Do that frustrated groan again.”  
I stomp my foot (childish I know but I’m extremely tired), “I’m hungry Bell.”  
“Well you’re not eating my popcorn, you’d ruin that too.”  
“I’m about to come over there and ruin your face Bellamy Alexander Blake.”  
He scoffs, “Like you would ever touch this masterpiece.”  
I huff in annoyance and with my short temper I explode, “THEN LET ME HAVE SOME OF THE GADDAMN POPCORN YOU ASSHOLE!” Now Bellamy finally got off his feet, but not to help me but to chase me. As if we’re children in an elementary school playground. I squirm out of his clutches and squeal when he squeezes my side. My most ticklish spot, and he knows that. “Bellamy stop it!” He grabs my arm and pulls my back against his chest and starts tickling me. Now I’m downright laughing with the occasional pig snort.  
We end up collapsing to the floor and wrestling to get the upper hand on the tickle fight when we hear Octavia yell from across the room.  
“This is why I should have been an only child!!” That’s when we both stop grin at each other and go to attack O with a united tickling front. Lincoln stood by and laughed while taking embarrassing videos and pictures.  
The pictures showed up in our slideshow that played at our wedding. Who knew a stupid argument about a failed grilled cheese, popcorn, and tickling finally made Bell and I realize that we would be each other’s partner-in-crime for life, my soulmate. My everything.


End file.
